Redwillow's Fate
by Foxdawn
Summary: Redwillow. We know him for all the wrong decisions he made, such as joining the Place of No Stars. But there was really so much more to him. He loved, he hated, he grew up just like any other Clan cat. But everyone makes mistakes. The question is: did he ever regret the decision he made to join the Dark Forest?


**_Hello! It's Foxtail! Okay, so this is a challenge for BlitzClan, a forum run by Sparky the Kitty Cat. It's my very first challenge for BlitzClan, and I hope you all like it._**

 ** _Have you ever wondered about Redwillow? About what happened after he was a permanent Dark Forest member? Redwillow and Hollowflight have always been intriguing side-characters, and I got really mad when they died, so, here is to Redwillow._**

* * *

The sky was cloaked in an endless black, not a single, glittery star could pierce the thick layer of black sky. A lone brown-and-ginger crouched in the shelter of a dead, leafless holly bush. The dark, spiny branches digging uncomfortably into his pelt. His face was tipped up toward the moonless, starless sky.

 _Of course there are no stars. Of course I'm alone. This is, after all, the Place of No Stars, is it not?_ Redwillow sighed softly, and a deep sense of longing filled him. Why couldn't he have been accepted by StarClan? Why couldn't the Dark Forest have won?

Every time the former ShadowClan warrior had set foot in his dark, shadowy training pit, it had been to become a stronger, better warrior. To make ShadowClan the strongest, most feared Clan By the lake.

 _Why couldn't Blackstar see that? The Dark Forest is the strongest, greatest Clan that ever existed. Why couldn't he see that the only way to survive is to become like the Dark Forest. Only the strong survive._

Redwillow dug his claws into the peaty, mold-infested soil. The ginger tom rested his head on his paws. It didn't matter if Blackstar changed his mind about the Dark Forest, a moon from now, or right at that very moment. Redwillow's fate was sealed. Forever.

* * *

Redkit scrambled through the mossy nursery, dodging Tawnypelt, who lay quietly in her nest, and other moss nests that lay scattered throughout the cozy den.

"You'll never catch me!" Flamekit yowled triumphantly, boweling his sister over. Dawnkit squealed as she flung him off of her, and she raced away to her mother's nest. Flamekit snarled at Redkit as the mottled tom approached him slowly.

"I got you!" Flamekit squealed as Tigerkit leaped onto his brother's back. Redkit felt a purr rising in his throat as he joined the littermates in battle. Finally, Tigerkit pushed the two tom's away and beckoned to Dawnkit with his tail-tip.

"I am Tigerstar, the greatest ShadowClan leader that ever lived!" Tigerkit boasted, puffing out his chest.

"I'll be Redclaw, your noble and loyal deputy." Redkit added, taking a step forward to stand next to his friend.

Tigerkit turned to Dawnkit and Flamekit. "Flamekit, you be Flameheart, ShadowClan's medicine cat. And Dawnkit, you're Dawnstorm, a senior warrior."

"But I don't want to be a medicine cat!" Flamekit whined, glaring at Tigerkit. "And why do you get to be leader?"

"Because, I will be someday. Besides, I'm the best fighter of the group." Tigerkit growled. "And you have to be medicine cat, because no one else will."

"But I don't _want_ to be medicine cat!" Flamekit hissed, baring his claws.

"Fine!" Dawnkit stepped between Flamekit and Tigerkit. "I'll be medicine cat."

Redkit felt a surge of admiration for the little she-cat as he watched her. "Come on, Dawnstorm! Let's go defeat ThunderClan!" Redkit leaped into the air and charged out of the den.

* * *

Redwillow lifted his head from his paws.

 _I was so young, so free. I had no idea what lay outside the very walls of camp. I had no knowledge of the other forces that lay in my dreams. I was just starting out. If only I could be like that again._

* * *

Redpaw dashed through the bushes, Tigerpaw at his side. The two tom's raced through the tall, looming pine trees that dotted ShadowClan's territory. Without warning, Redpaw felt Tigerpaw slam into his haunches.

"What was that for?" Redpaw demanded, glaring at his denmate.

"You need to be prepared. What If I had been a ThunderClan patrol, trespassing on ShadowClan territory? What would you have done? You would have gotten shredded." Tigerpaw replied, shrugging innocently.

Redpaw swiftly turned on the dark tabby tom and pinned him to the earth before Tigerpaw could even yowl. "That's what I would've done." He meowed, letting his friend up.

Tigerpaw inspected Redpaw for a moment, then a smile lit up his eyes. "You know, we're different. We're stronger than the rest of the Clan. I know we can build up ShadowClan and make it the best Clan the ever set paw beside the lake. We could rule all the Clans. Will you help me, Redpaw?"

Redpaw thought for a moment. Tigerpaw was right. They were two of the best fighters in the Clan, and one day, one of them _would_ be Clan leader.

Redpaw nodded solemnly. "Yes, Tigerpaw. You and I, we can build up ShadowClan, make it the strongest. We will be different from the rest of the Clan. We _must_ be."

* * *

Redwillow closed his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. He remembered being an apprentice, training in the Place of No Stars, and...Dawnpelt. Dawnpelt, the she-cat who never seemed to notice him, no matter how well he fought. Dawnpelt, who took Crowfrost over himself.

 _If only things could be different. If only..._

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked it! I had so much fun writing it, and I would love it if you would read and review. I always love feedback (negative or positive)._**

 ** _So, what did you think of Dawnpelt and Redwillow? I've never really liked Dawnpelt, But I just feel like she would've been the perfect match for Redwillow. Anyway, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
